


The Early Steve Rogers' attack

by Askafroa



Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Butts, Coffee, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Seduction, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve knows what he wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony is whipped for Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Steve Rogers, steve rogers is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: Tony doesn't understand why but Steve has started to act very sweet and kind with him for a few days now. Sneaking behind him to hug him, being very close to him when it's not necessary, flirting even! Is it the sign of a new apocalypse looming over Earth ? Has Steve being kidnapped and replaced by a Skrull agent ? As Tony wonders over this possibility, Steve interrupts his breakfast by kissing him! Last fill for the Cap-Im Challenge Bingo. Fill S1 : What ?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657762
Comments: 19
Kudos: 146
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	The Early Steve Rogers' attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is it folks :3 My last fill for the Cap_IM Bingo Challenge! I completed a line TwT That's exactly what I wanted! This next fill is S1: What ?  
> Like for the other drawings, don't use it or repost it elsewhere without my authorization UwU/  
> Take care people, I hope this comic will bring you a bit of joy.

Now it's time for a bit of backstory :D

For this fanart, I imagined Steve as a bottom here, being eager, blushing all the way when he flirts. He has no sex experience. Yet, his desire and pining for Tony are so strong he doesn't hesitate to seduce his man UwU/ He knows what he wants. You go Steve ! After being overly confused about this whole change, Tony adapts quite quickly and soon these two dorks get together and have lots of wild and loving sex UwU/ Happy ending <3 Unfortunately, the coffee was never saved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god for Euphoria soundtrack ! It gave me strength to finish this before the deadline ! Don't hesitate to listen to it, it's very beautiful :3


End file.
